Call of Duty Online 2 (RisingSun2013)
Call of Duty Online 2 is an upcoming game created by RisingSun2013. More info is coming soon. Summary It will be similar to past Call of Duty multiplayers. It won't have a Campaign or an extra mode, only multiplayer. The way the ranking system will work is currently undecided. Bots return, along with CODPoints, Create-a-Soldier and other features. It takes place in all different time periods, so a large variety of weapons are available. Some maps from past games will return, but there will also be new ones. Not much else has been decided at this time. Local Multiplayer Local Multipayer is a mix of LAN, Split-Screen and Single-Player multiplayer from other games. You can do it as Ranked or Unranked. Ranked will be ranked seperatly from Online Muliplayer, but all of Local Multiplayer goes towards the same rank, and you have a limit to customization of the match. For example, you can choose the map, game mode, number of bots and bot difficulty but that's all. Unranked is just like Private Match from previous games, with more cusomization than Ranked and all things unlocked in Create-a-Soldier. Online Mutliplayer Online Multiplayer is a bit different from Local, but mostly the same. There is no Unranked, instead there is Private Match. Like previous games, you can still play Split-Screen in this as well as Local. To rank up, you must do a public server with other people or Combat Training. Combat Training Combat Training in this works like Combat Training in Call of Duty: Black Ops, except now it is merged with your regular rank. However, you get less points per game compared to normal multiplayer. Downloadable Content There will be DLC for Call of Duty Online 2 in the future, including some holiday-themed ones. Controls NOTE: I can only show controls for PS3 and PS4 because I don't have experience with the other gaming platforms. 'H'ere are the default controls for the game. In-game Controls *R1: Shoot *L1: Aim *R2: Use Lethal Equipment *L2: Use Tactical Equipment *O: Crouch (press while running to slide) *Hold O: Go Prone (hold while running to dive) *X: Jump *Square: Reload *Hold Square: Use/Interact *Triangle: Switch Weapons *Select/Touch Pad: Show Scoreboard *Start/Options: Pause Menu *Left Arrow Key: Use Underbarrel *R3: Melee *L3 While Running: Sprint *Hold L3 When Aiming Down a Scope: Hold Breath *Right Arrow Key: Use Scorestreak *Left Stick: Move *Right Stick: Look Around Menu Controls *Arrow Keys/Left Stick: Navigate Menus *X: Comfirm *O: Cancel Scorestreaks Scorestreaks return from Call of Duty: Black Ops II. They're seperated into Strike Packages like in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Ghosts, however. Strike Packages *Assault: Scorestreaks that help on the offensive side. *Support: Scorestreaks that help on the defensive side. *Perk: Earn perks through getting the required amount of points. Good for lone wolves. Weapons Primaries Assault Rifles *AKM *M16A2 *M4A1 Carbine *STG-44 *G11 *HK416 *G3A3 *SC-2005 Battle Rifles *M1 Garand *SVT 40 *Geweher 43 *Type 5 *MK14 Sniper Rifles *M82A1 *M1903 Springfield *Kar98k *Mosin Naut *Arisaka *Lee-Enfield Sub Machine Guns *PPSH-41 *M1A1 Thompson *Type 100 *Sten *MP40 *IMI Uzi *PM-9 Support Guns *DP28 *Bren *Type 99 LMG *M1918 BAR *FG42 Light Machine Guns *MG42 *M1919 Browning *M27 IAR Shotguns *M1897 Trench Gun *Olympia Equipment Tactical Equipment *M84 Stun Grenade *Spawn Beacon *Tabun Gas *Signal Flare *Willy Pete Lethal Equipment *M67 Grenade *RGD-33 *Bouncing Betty Secondaries Launchers *M9A1 Bazooka *Panzershreck *AT4 *M320 GLM *MK32 Pistols *M1911 *MP-443 Grach *Python *G17 *Nambu *P-38 *TT-33 *New Model Army Machine Pistols *M93 Raffica *PP-2000 *TMP Mods Attachments now appear under the name "Mods". Sights *Red Dot Sight *Red Dot Scope *Holographic Sight *Low Power Scope *Sniper Scope Underbarrel *Grenade Launcher *M26 Shotgun *Grip *Tactical Knife Barrel *Laser Sight *Tactical Light *Flash Suppresor *Silencer *Muzzle Brake Ammo Types *Armor Piercing *Incediary *Explosive *Slugs Other *Carbon Fiber *Dual Wield *Extended Magazines *Speed Reloader Fire Modes *Semi-Automatic *Fully-Automatic *Burst-Fire *Select Fire Switch Game Modes Normal *Team Deathmatch *Deathmatch *Launch *Grind *Hardpoint *Boot Camp Party *Infected *Turned *Squad Survival *One in the Chamber *Gun Game *All or Nothing *Old School TDM *Old School DM Maps Included Small *Nuketown 2025 *Getaway Medium *Terminal Large *Stonehaven Trivia/Notes *This is RisingSun2013's first creation. Category:RisingSun2013 Category:Games Category:Projects